The Grumpy Boss
by Storm Riddle
Summary: Integra hates Christmas. She would rather face Enrico then suffer singing carols. Alucard plans to change that and Seras wants to help but Pip has plans for her. Review please!
1. Chapter 1

_**So a new Hellsing Fanfiction, hopefully you guys like this one other then the other one.**_

* * *

Integra sat in her office, her hand cramped as she wrote down a part of the report. _Urgh, where is Alucard? Shouldn't he be back by now?_ She thought. Alucard had just went for a mission . Hopefully he wasn't being chatty, thats the one thing she hated about him. Always making conversation with the enemy. Walter entered her office and walked up to Integra's desk. He bowed in respect and as his elder face came into view.

" Sir Integra, Alucard has informed me that he has successfully finished his mission." Walter explained with his british accent.

" Thank you Walter, you may leave." Integra said obviously wanting to be alone.

Walter bowed again and left. He headed straight for the basement to wake up Seras. The halls were decorated with holly's. Integra had told Seras she could decorate the basement. Sir Hellsing wasn't a fan on Christmas so her office and the whole second floor didn't have any hint of Christmas spirit. Integra looked up with a thin eyebrow raised. Alucard stood at the front of her desk, grinning.

" Did you finish your mission?" Integra questioned, now completely focused on her paperwork.

" As always Master, I did it with the Christmas Spirit but I see you don't have any yet." Alucard retorted with his usual grin.

" Alucard you know I don't have time for those silly holidays, I have too much to do," Integra said still writing.

Alucard noticed that she was working on something that required a lot of writing, being the brat that he is Alucard grabbed the paper right out from under his Master and ran out of the office. Integra stood up and ran after him, screaming things that I cannot mention. He finally turned a corner and disappeared into the wall. Integra ran past the wall, not knowing what he had done. So after his Master was a good distance away he reappeared. Still holding the paperwork he ran to find Integra. She was nowhere in sight.

Alll of a sudden Alucard was tackled from behind and Integra snatched the paperwork back. Chuckling, Alucard stood up towering over his Master at great height. He pulled out a gold box and offered it to Integra, who took it and gasped when she opened it. A small cross on a leather string was wrapped in velvet. She looked at him speechless.

" Will this change your mind about Christmas?" Alucard said in his rich tone.

" Maybe Alucard, but I still have so much to do," Integra replied, she even sounded sad about this.

* * *

Walter banged on Seras' coffin lid, inside of the coffin Walter could hear Seras' groaning. She didn't want to get up but after opening the coffin lid she sprang out. Walter bowed trying to calm her down but as always it didn't happen. Seras was in such a great mood. Christmas was her favorite time and this one was specail becuase it was her first one at Hellsing.

" You must forgive Sir Hellsing, she doesn't like Christmas. She would rather not be bothered with it." Walter said knowing the cause of Seras' mood.

" Hate Christmas? How can she hate Christmas? It's the most wonderful time of the year!" Seras replied in her high voice.

Walter smirked at Seras' happiness. " She never did have a proper Christmas as a child. Now she doesn't even bother with it, Hellsing hasn't seen a Christmas for many years."

Seras looked at him but was soon distracted to see Pip walking down the hallway, he wore a red santa hat in replacment of his usual hat. She ran up and hugged him, he hugged back.

* * *

_**Seras: I would not let Pip hug me!**_

_**Storm: right Police Girl, go and fantasize about him in your corner. Anyways thans for reading and review so I know if I should continue. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**So... Chapter 2! Yay! It's weird... I'm writing a Christmas Fanfiction in summer... Anyways I guess my friends are right. I'm a LITTLE**_** crazy!**

* * *

Alucard walked down to the basement to see Pip and Seras hugging. He smirked, flashing his pearly teeth. Walter stood beside him, he saw the smirk on his face.

" Ah young love, I did have that once," Alucard said with his usual smirk.

Seras pulled away from the hug with her cheeks a rosy pink. She looked down not facing her Master. Pip grinned and nodded at Alucard. Walter looked at everyone and finally walked away, he entered Integra's office surprised to see her not there. Walter had a brilliant idea. He rushed outside, cut down a small tree and hauled it it inside as he decorated it with dusty christmas ornaments. He marveled at the beautifu sight he had created.

Heavy footsteps walked down the hallway and after a few moments arrived beside the elder man. When the butler looked over he saw his old friend looking at him. Alucard's delvish smirked widened at the sight of the christmas tree. Integra would either be very mad or extrememly happy. _This might_ _remind her of her father, _Alucard thought to himself. It didn't matter because at that very moment Integra rushed in, she had realized that her office was unguarded. Usaully it would be trashed but this time nothing was destroyed. Her office looked almost happy. Integra glared at Walter and Alucard. Her stare was motherish, it was one of those stares that makes a chill run down your spine.

"Sir Integra how nice of you to join us here," Walter said in his british accent trying to hide the fear.

" Walter who did this? You know how much this holiday used to mean to my father, now you bring those horrid memories of his death back? I thought better of you," Integra snapped, she didn't really have to ask who did this. She knew it was Walter, he had been asking non-stop about having one more christmas.

" Master, this is all my fault." said a familiar high pitched voice.

Seras walked into the bright office and frooze, stunned at the sight of happiness. A single tree can do a lot and with a bit of lights...Wow! Seras thought. Alucard read her thoughts, smiling.

" Your absouletly right Police Girl, " Alucard said, smirking.

" Alucard! I thought I told you no reading people's thoughts!" Integra snapped impatiently.

" Sorry Master, It's a old habit"Alucard said sarcastically.

" Urgh! Is this going to become a habit with you two? I feel like a mother!" Integra replied, her anger rising.

" Then I guess I'm the father, Police Girl is the daughter, Walter can be the grandpa," Alucard said in a calm voice.

" I am not your wife Alucard! God damn you!" Integra dangerously snapped at him before storming out of the bright office.

" She took that better then I thought," said Alucard.

Both Seras and Walter nodded, " You know Alucard you could try to make her happier,"

Alucard raised a eyebrow and walked off to his coffin, smirking all the way. He would find out someway to get Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing to eventually kiss him. Even it meant following her everywhere. The vampire finally laid down and fell asleep.

* * *

Integra: I hate you...  
Storm: come on Integra, you know you love him

Integra: Why would I love him?

Storm: *runs around, singing* Integra and Alucard sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love then comes marrige then comes a baby in a baby carrige!

Integra: *whacks me* Shut up before someone hears!

Storm: more like reads Integra dear, anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I got ot go before Integra whacks me with something bye!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry it took so long to write this chapter. I had some ideas but they were plan retarded and a bit creepy. So here you guys go! Chapter 3!**_

* * *

Seras ran around the room, happy as a vampire could get. Walter stood in the corner, laughing. His eyes were filled with joy. Pip came into the room, he carried a stereo that was blasting christmas songs. Seras clapped and squealed with joy, the music changed to Joy to the World. Pip and Walter went to the center of the room with Seras, soon they were joined by Integra who shook her head in disappointment. Pip and Seras didn't seem to mind cause they were the ones dancing around, laughing. Walter on the other hand stood beside Sir Integra his joyful expression now replaced with his usual stern look. Integra sent a disapproving glare at Seras which stopped her in her tracks. Seras sighed and headed to the stereo. Shutting it off and returning next to Pip.

"Police Girl, go to the basement, I do not need you disturbing the tranquility of this mansion." Integra harshly demanded.

Seras looked at the ground, slightly embarrassed. Her cheeks felt warm, now knowing that she was blushing. Integra had never seen Seras this happy. Seras sighed ans headed down to the basement. Pip looked disappointed, but Integra and Walter had their stern looks upon their faces. Integra glared at the french man and took her leave. Walter following behind at a brisk pace, Integra sighed, she was very frustrated. Walking into her office she excused Walter and closed the door, turning around she saw none other then Alucard. His usual smirk on his pale face.

" What is it Alucard?" Sir Helling snapped.

" Just came to see if your at least a bit happy today Master, the Police Girl is," Alucard retorted.

" I am not going to enjoy myself on the dreadful holiday, I still wonder why you turned her into a vampire. Maybe today I can get an answer Alucard," His Master mentioned as on countless other times.

" Like I said before Master, I still don't know. Try to enjoy yourself, you don't want the Vactican seeing Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing like this," the servant shot back.

" Those creatures would rather see me like this than a happy little chipmunk like _your_ Fledging," Hellsing growled.

" Come on you know you _love _me, you wouldn't hurt me," Alucard smirked.

" I do not love you!" Integra snapped, grabbing her gun.

Alucard smirked and pinned her against the desk, growling deeply. Integra was just as quick. She shot Alucard in the shin. He howled in pain, Integra knew that his shin was the most sensitive part of him. Alucard growled and left, healing himself.

The vampire stomped past Walter, the elder butler raised his eyebrow. He knew about Alucards plan to get Integra to kiss him.

" Woman troubles, No-Life King?" Walter asked.

" Shut up, Angel of Death!" Alucard snapped and with that he slammed the door to his room.

* * *

**Storm: Alucard! Come here!**

**Alucard: What?**

**Storm: tell them my plan.**

**Alucard: I don't want to.**

**Storm: I'll get Anderson...**

**Alucard: ok! Anyways shes planning to make a talk show. Sadly I have to be in it. Please comment on this. Tell us yes or no. There.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright! Just as I promised my Grumpy Boss story is uploaded on Monday! Say, Alucard do you like this chapter?**

**Alucard: I...Hate...You**

* * *

Alucard sat in his room, calculating how many times he had been shot. He reached 123 when a knock on his door interrupted his thoughts. Walter stepped into the room and smiled. A glint in his eyes told the No-Life King the butler had a plan. Alucard didn't want to be part of the plan. Unless it had to do with killing. Oh how Alucard just loved killing. He usually spent hours polishing his gun. Now that he had two it was different. He spent double the time.

" Hello Alucard. Great evening we are having, " Walter commented.

" Indeed, Angel of Death," Alucard retorted.

" I came to discuss your 'problem'," the butler explained.

Alucard looked dangerously at Walter and slammed his hands into the table, " I DO NOT HAVE A PROBLEM!"

" OK, maybe you have** two **problems, anger management and woman problems," Walter huffed.

Alucard glared at the butler and sat back down, " Fine. Maybe I do have problems."

That evening Walter and Alucard discussed plans to approach their boss. Alucard thought of killing Enrico Maxwell and bringing him to Integra. The old man suspected this from Alucard. Walter told Alucard that Sir Hellsing probably wouldn't want Enrico's mangled corpse on her desk. The vampire agreed and went back trying to think of something to do.

"Would you bring her chocolates and new cigars?" Walter asked.

"Chocolates, really? Cigars are too ordinary and the same goes to chocolates. Too humanish," Alucard stated.

Seras had been listening to their conversation and stepped into the room, "Master, maybe you could show her what Christmas actually is."

Walter and Alucard looked at each other, why didn't they think of this before? Alucard smirked and walked to the door, his coat floating behind him.

"Police girl, stay here with Walter, I do not need **you** messing this up," Alucard demanded.

Seras huffed and crossed her arms, her lips stuck out. Seras looked like a child who didn't get what it wanted. Walter laughed slightly and watched Alucard disappear out of the room.

Integra was working at her desk, occasionally looking at the Christmas tree in the corner of her office. She sighed, why didn't they get it? I hate Christmas and that's the end of it. Sir Hellsing didn't want to remember how her uncle hunted her down. It was too horrifying. She got vivid images of when she first met Alucard, shaking her head.

"Good evening, Master," a familiar voice rang out from the dark corner that was untouched from the light of the Christmas tree.

"Alucard... What do you want?" Integra snapped, slightly annoyed.

"Just to make your evening more enjoyable Master, " Alucard whispered into her ear.

Integral swatted him away, "Get out before I shoot you again."

"But Master, I only want to make this holiday more happier for you," Alucard slurred, with his grin showing off his pearly teeth.

"You want to make this holiday more enjoyable for me? Fine, here's an idea, go to Hell!" Integra demanded.

Alucard looked at her, his smile fading, "Been there done that."

Alucard was persistant, through the rest of the evening he bugged the life out of his boss. _Soon enough she will crack, _Alucard thought. But to his surprise his Master kept her ground, resisting any of Alucard actions. She ignored him half of the time, continuing to do her finally gave up, he stormed out of her office and walked to his room, slamming the door.

"Didn't work?" Walter questioned, readjusting his monocle.

"No! That damn woman can be so stubborn!" Alucard screamed.

"Master ... maybe she doesn't like you," Seras suggested.

"Of course she likes me! Who couldn't like me? My hair, my clothes, my **everything!** No one could hate me!"Alucard slammed his fists into the wall.

"Alucard, just calm down. She is just...um..."Walter couldn't finish his sentence, unsure of what word to use to describe Sir Integra.

"She is just Integra," Seras finished off for him.

Alucard slammed his head into the wall, "Just leave me."

Walter and Seras sighed and left, they both needed to find out why Integra didn't want to be happy at Christmas. Soon they both were working, forgetting about the incident completely. Pip watched Seras run around, grinning. He finally would be with her, his plan would work. Now just to get her to follow him was the difficult part.

* * *

**Alright! I did it! Whooooo! To all my fans that have been waiting so long! Here you go, *hands out cookies* There. **

**Alucard: I hate... you even more now. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, alright, alright... I'm sorry! I really am... I have been occupied lately. [Shut up Alucard! I'm not lazy... much... And you should love me for this] Anyways, I hope you guys like it. I put my best effort in this. Yay for effort!**

* * *

Alucard sat in his room, swirling a glass of blood. He sighed in deep thought. _What am I going to do for Master? Humans are so confusing... They are just food... Wait that's it! I'll cook her something. _He headed down to the kitchen and saw Walter making Sir Integra her afternoon tea. He grinned and removed his hat. Walter raising his eyebrow in surprise and stopping as he piled the sugar into the container which usually held it. He seemed surprised since Alucard never had stepped into the kitchen.

"Walter, my genius mind has sparked an idea. I shall cook Master a meal!" Alucard grinned.

"Alucard, you have never even touched anything in this kitchen. What makes you think you could make a full meal?" Walter questioned, his eyebrow raised.

"I can do it, how hard can it be?" Alucard waved his hand dismissively.

Hours later furious shouting could be heard through the manor. Sometimes a small explosion but most of it was the crashing of metal, a pan flew out of the kitchen, hitting Seras in the head. She fell to the ground and rubbed her head. Walter helped her up as the young vampire sent a questioning look towards the kitchen.

"Alucard is preparing Sir Integra a meal," Walter said simply.

"That's not good for anyone. What is he cooking?" Seras questioned.

"Turkey. I think. All I know is that he is using a spoon to cut the turkey," Walter smirked.

"Wait isn't all the utensils silver?" Seras smirked.

An explosion rocked the manor, Alucard walking out of the kitchen. His gun held in his hand. Seras giggled slightly.

"Alucard, I'm afraid to ask you but, what happened?" Walter looked at him.

"The turkey got burnt, My hand nearly got burnt off by the silverware and I shot the oven," Alucard looked put off.

Seras fell the ground, laughing and holding her stomach. Walter rubbed his temples as he sighed heavily.

"I'm going to take a shower..." Alucard stalked away, huffing.

Integra sat in her office, twirling a pen. Alucard for some reason had avoided her all day. She thought he may even just drop by to tease her, or go through the wall and scare her. Nothing had happened and it made Sir Hellsing very suspicious. A sudden sound of running water made her jump. For she knew that Walter wasn't showering and the Police Girl was busy with Pip. That left... Alucard. Her servant was taking a shower. She thought that he could just think himself clean. And if he was actually clean... he would be happy. A bubbly Alucard meant for an annoying Alucard.

"This will not be good," Integra grumbled, getting up and walking to the main water room.

Grinning she looked at the tank labelled _Servant Control. _Laughing to herself she tightened the nob on the regular water and let the holy water go through the pipes.

Alucard sighed in the shower, thinking of what he would actually do if Integra accepted his offer to have a good Christmas. His thoughts were rapidly interrupted when a slight stinging hit his body. Finally he realized what it was. _Damn! Holy Water!_ Twisting and turning uncontrollably Alucard fell onto the shower curtain. It ripped off the rod as the vampire fell to the floor, twitching in a mass of white skin and a blue curtain. Integra stood at the door, chuckling as she face-palmed.

"Stop this Master!" Alucard twitched and spazzed.

Integra shook her head and walked away, leaving Alucard tangled in the fabric. His body twisted unnaturally, he sighed and got up. Changing into his normal clothes, making his hair go into its normal style. He walked back to the kitchen to find all the food burnt on the counter, his eyes glowing brightly.

"I have ruled kingdoms, killed dozens of people and slaughtered my own kind! But this stupid turkey won't cook!" Alucard threw a knife at the wall, getting it stuck in the wall, "Why? Mortals are such freaks! They cook birds and can't even give the right directions to cook a damn turkey! I just give up!"

Alucard walked out of the kitchen. Almost sulking as he banged his head against the wall.

"I am nothing... If I can't cook my master a meal what kind of servant am I? I should just be locked up again... I can never be as good as he wants me to be... Never..." Alucard sulked.

Walter noticed the vampire mood, sighing and going to the kitchen. He gaped at the sight of all the burnt food. He sighed and began cooking, whistling a tune. Hours passed, the sun setting as the servant to Sir Integra paced the hallways. He was told by the butler to meet in the west hallway. Alucard huffed and leaned against the wall.

"Finally you're here Angel of Death," Alucard commented as a Walter appeared.

"My name is not Angel of Death Alucard," the figure spoke.

"Master?" Alucard scoffed.

Integra stood in front of the red jacketed vampire, "Yes it is. Now what is the meaning of this? Why did you bring me down here?"

"I didn't!" Alucard whined.

"Yes you did, you arrogant immortal freak!" Integra shouted.

"Actually Sir Hellsing I did," Walter smirked, walking out of the shadows of the corner.

"Walter, what is the meaning of bringing me away from my work when you know very well that this is a busy time for me?" Integra huffed.

Walter grinned, "You both need to spend some... Servant and master time together."

"We do?" The two replied, Integra frowning and Alucard smirking.

Walter nodded and walking away, leaving the two together as the moonlight shone upon them. Alucard grinned at Integra, the female crossed her arms and turned away.

"Master, care to join me?" Alucard held his hand out, Integra hesitantly grabbing it.

The two strolled around the manor, talking about every but work. Integra learnt about Alucards past life, Alucard learnt about Integras childhood with her father. The pair finally reaching the dining hall, candles glowing as the two sat at the table. The evening spent laughing, joking and for Integra eating. Alucard sipping the blood packet that Walter had laid out for him. The candles dimmed and Integra had grown tired, Alucard noticing led the tired female to her room, smiling and bidding her good night as he tucked her in and left.

"Looks like I got my Christmas present," Alucard smirked as he closed the door to his room.

* * *

**Yay! Done! Also thank you to Panic! At the Beatles Disco for helping me with the... shower incident. You all should go and read her stories, mostly the Hellsing one! She works so hard on it! Till next time, goodbye. **


End file.
